A Walk To Remember
by Brass-dono
Summary: [ANNAxYOH] Após uma dolorosa perda, Yoh entra em certa depressão até achar uma missão. Ele deve ajudar Angely a se lembrar de seu passado. Entretanto ela não é bem o que ambos esperavam que ela fosse.
1. Solitude

-**---Nota da Autora---  
  
POR FAVOR, LEIAM ISSO COM MUITA ATENÇÃO!!!**  
  
Devido a alguns probleminhas com a fic, eu fui obrigada a ficar muito tempo, como vocês perceberam, sem postar a continuação. Mas é que eu cheguei a um ponto no quarto capítulo, que era crítico, e eu não conseguia sair dali! Ficou algo muito fechado, como uma porta trancada com uma chave no chão, mas que não pertence àquela porta.  
  
Portanto, eu decidi REESCREVER A WALK TO REMEMBER. Esta versão, as coisas ficarão mais claras e sem furos (sim, havia furos na outra versão).  
  
Só lembrando, que a idéia é exatamente a mesma, não mudando muito o início. Mas o fim e o meio, irão mudar... para melhor... Eu decidi inserir o Hao,que na antiga versão, não apareceria....  
  
Espero a compreensão de todos, e breve volto com a continuação.  
  
Shamanikiss,  
  
Brass  
  
---------  
  
**A Walk To Remember**  
Um Passo para Lembrar  
  
"Para alma que sabe  
De onde vem e para onde vai  
Não há desafio capaz  
De solapar a sua paz."  
  
(Paro Cecilia - Alquimia da Alma, 1999)  
  
---------  


  
  
O aeroporto estava muito cheio. Era fim de ano, e as pessoas estavam viajando para aproveitar melhor as férias. Naquele dia, receberiam a chegada do menino chinês. Mas iriam perder alguém, em troca. Anna vestia sua roupa de frio e Yoh a acompanhava. Manta os viu se aproximarem.  
  
-Anna.  
  
Disse o pequeno, se reverenciando a eles. Corresponderam do mesmo jeito. Manta falou algo mais, mas parecia impossível ouví-lo. Anna, tanto quanto Yoh, estava muito nervosa. Viram o anão se afastar corredo, e seguiram-no com silêncio. As pessoas pouco a pouco sumiam, e se viram perdidos em outro salão deserto. Somente eles, Manta e Yohmei. Reverenciaram-se.  
  
-Anna. Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Você sabe que pode não volt-  
  
-Hai. - Respondeu o quanto antes. A frieza não se desvincilhou dela durante os quatros anos que se passaram.  
  
Yohmei fechou os olhos. U silêncio desagradável se formou lá. Yoh assistia a tudo calado. Não queria interferir. Era o melhor para Anna. Queria poder estar ao lado dela, quando isso acontecese. Mas não poderia. Teria de estar o mais longe possível. Yohmei se dirigiu a Yoh.  
  
-Você não quer vir conosco? Ainda dá tempo.  
  
Yoh abriu a boca para responder. Essa poderia ser sua última oportunidade. Anna se adiantou.  
  
-Ele não quer ir.  
  
-Não irei argumentar suas decisões Anna. Sei que você tem um espírito forte, mas também é humana. Talvez ele devesse ir. Talvez isso a dê mais forças para continuar.  
  
Ninguém se atreveu a responder. Yoh fechou sua boca, perebendo que não conseguiria dizer o quanto queria ir. Yohmei percebeu o desconforto entre os dois. Abandonou o salão junto de Manta, deixando-os a sós.  
  
Silêncio novamente.  
  
-Jii-san tem razão. Eu deveria ir. - Ela negou com a cabeça.  
  
-Fique e continue treinando. Quando eu voltar, quero vê-lo mais forte.  
  
-Ficarei. - Suspirou.  
  
-Eu vou... Eu vou voltar.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
Anna sabia que não voltaria. E Yoh percebeu seu pensamento. Só de olhá-la nos olhos, percebeu que ela não voltaria. Que aquela seria sua despedida.  
  
Afastou-se. Anna não queria mais ficar perto dele. Andou até o final do corredor comprido e entrou no avião, que Yoh podia ver pela janela do aeroporto. Era um dos jatos que Manta gentilmente ofreceu a eles. Lá dentro, viu Anna se sentar na janela, olhando-o. Ao seu lado estava Kino e no banco de trás estavam Yohmei e Keiko.  
  
Uma mão tocou seu ombro, e assustou-se, a princípio. Virou-se, vendo um antigo amigo. Sorriu, mas ele não fez o mesmo.  
  
-Daijoubu. Sempre que ficamos forte perdemos algo valioso. É a lei da natureza, não pode mudá-la. Você salvou o mundo doseu irmão. Foi forte o suficiente para fazer isso. - Ren explicava, com receio de que Yoh não entenderia se falasse apenas a primeira frase. - Mas tem de perder algo valioso em troca.  
  
Yoh sorriu, fechou os olhos. E voltou à expressão de tristeza anterior. Saiu andando, deixou Ren para trás, que o seguia com o olhar.  
  
-Então a natureza é injusta. - Yoh não parou de andar para poder falar. Movido pela curiosidade, Ren quase correu até o amigo, aproximando-se para ouvir melhor o que ele murmurava, com o rosto escondido. - Sou um fraco sem a Anna.  
  


-----------  
  
A Walk To Remember  
  
Um Passo para Lembrar  
  
Chapter 1 - Farewell  
  
1 ano depois  
  
-----------  


  
  
Voltou à superfície da água e repirou ofegante. Nadou com todas as forças até a margem.  
  
Subiu. Apoiou-se numa árvore que estava ali. Apoiou-se sobre os joelhos, deixando que a água escorrese pelo seu corpo nu e pelas asas molhadas e fechadas.  
  
Respirou. Viu que ninguém a perseguia, abriu as lindas asas de anjo. Queria voar para o mais longe possível naquele momento. Entretanto, uma seta azul-escarlate cruzou o lago e atingiu-a, manchando as penas intensas com sangue.  
  
Não sentia dor. Olhou assustada para trás e tentou correr, ofegante pela fuga.  
  
Tomava pausas, para respirar e conseguir correr ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que a qualquer momento eles iriam puxar seu pé, mas isso não aconteceu. Correu para o fim da floresta, mas sentiu algo estranho quando passou as últimas árvores. Isso obrigou-a a parar de correr imediatamente.  
  
Levantou as mãos, abrindo-as e fechando-as. Piscou. Baixou-as novamente. Sentia que não voltariam a perseguí-la. Havia ultrapassado a última barreira. Sabia bem que eles não a perseguiriam ali fora. Acabriam como ela.  
  
Cada um paga por seus pecados. Anjos pecam. Ela pecou. Teria de pagar por isso. Sua justiça já fora feita. Condenada. Não via. Não viu mais nada a partir daquele momento. Estava numa escuridão profunda.  
  
Sim, Deus lhe tirara o dom da visão no momento em passou pela última barreira.  
  
Não tinha mais escolha alguma. Tinha que sair dali. Não poderia mais voltar para junto dos anjos. Agora era tarde demais. Diferente da floeresta, que estava negra pela noite, ali estava claro. Ea dia ainda. Olhou para um lado. Não viu. Mas o som da água correndo era audível. Sm, lembrara agora que viu um rio ali antes de sair da foresta assustadora. Se lembrava bem, do outr lado haviam casa. Fileiras de casas.  
  
A presença estava ali. Aquela presença de humanos. No entanto, uma parecia vazia. Sentia que já passaram pessoas por ali, mas no momento estava vazia. Por hora, não teria escolha. Suspirou fundo, deixando que suas asas a conduzissem para para lá.  
  
Era bem grande. Ficaria por algum tempo. Precisava descansar. Até o pôr-do-sol prometeu que sairia.  
  
-----------  
  
Caminhou pelas ruas ao pôr-do-sol. Os carros pssavam na direção contrária. Ele olhava fixamente para a calçada, segurando a grande mochila laranja nas costas com uma mão. Depois de uma meia hora de caminhada, ele chegou em casa. Abriu o portão com chave e entrou fechando a porta atrás de si, com um suspiro.  
  
Olhou para frente, se assustou. Viu uma garota de frente para o muro da casa. Sentada, de belas asas brancas e cabelo louro até a cintura. Abraçada a um joelho, enquanto o outro permanecia esticado. A garota virou a cabeça lentamente, até chegar a encará-lo, com olhos negros. Voltou a fitar o muro.  
  
Uma pena de sua asa caiu, sendo levada pelo vento. Yoh jogou a mochila no chão.  
  
-Você... - O anjo olhou-o curiosa. Por um momento, teve receio de que ele falou com ela. Fechou os olhos, apenas escutando sua voz. - Você mora aqui? - A pergunta saiu receosa.  
  
O anjo voltou a fitá-lo. Percebeu que suas suspeitas batiam. Ele falara com ela. Queria se levantar, fugir.  
  
-Iie.  
  
-Então-  
  
-Eu já estou saindo, tá legal? -O anjo se levantou, ainda de frente para o muro e sendo vista de perfil pelo garoto. - Só queria me recuperar.  
  
"Recuperar..." Essa palavra gritou na mente de Yoh.  
  
-Tudo bem, se está machucada, pode ficar. - O garoto se arriscou a se aproximar. Queria vê-la melhor.  
  
-Estou bem! - Virou-se inteira para ele.  
  
Yoh não conseguiu desviar os olhos de seu rosto. Todo seu corpo emitia um brilho. Uma luz branca que a envolvia. Seus cabelos ficavam lindos daquele jeito. Seus olhos negros contrastavam muito bem com a brilho que emanada do corpo dela. As curvas eram magníficas, como via Yoh.  
  
O anjo sentiu que ele prestava muita atenção, e ficou com raiva. Virou-se de costas, assim, ele não a veria mais. Um silêncio se formou e ela cruzou os braços, abrindo graciosamente as asas.  
  
-Você não precisa ir agora.  
  
-E por que eu deveria ficar? - Era impressionante. Até na personalidade, o anjo era parecido com Anna.  
  
-Bom, você... Você está ferida. Entre.  
  
-----------  
  
Yoh olhava para o nada enquanto bebia um chocolate quente. Ouviu uns barulhos na escada e se virou, olhando para o anjo, agora sem as asas. Sorriu.  
  
-Eu disse que esta roupa caberia em você. - Ela entrou na cozinha, caindo de joelhos no chão, de olhos fechados, então se ajeitou e se sentou no mesmo lugar.  
  
-Alguém morava aqui com você? Alguma mulher? Ou você é tarado e cara-de-pau o suficiente para comprar roupas de mulher sem mais nem menos?  
  
-Não, minha esposa morava aqui comigo, mas ela morreu há um ano. - Enfim, ela abriu os olhos negros, mas ficou a fitar o chão.  
  
-Você tinha uma esposa? Quantos anos você tem?  
  
-Dezenove.  
  
-Sua família é tradicional, certo?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Como ela morreu?  
  
-Câncer de colo de útero.  
  
-... Você vive sozinho agora?  
  
-Tenho muitos amigos.  
  
-Bom para você. - Ela se levantou e andou até a mesa, sentando-se, sem mostrar alguma feição no rosto. Yoh bebeu mais um pouco, olhando-a. Ela não parava de fitar o chão. Tinha uma cara de brava, naquele momento, jurou ser a Anna.  
  
-Er... - Falou sem jeito. - Não quero te ofender, mas você é cega, não é?  
  
-Sim. - Sua voz não se alterou. Mais uma vez, o silêncio se fez constante naquela sala.  
  
-Deve ser muito triste não poder ver. É horrível não poder ver o mundo que Deus nos deu. - Ela entristeceu, olhando para a mesa.  
  
-Mesmo que pudesse ver algo, não veria o mundo que Deus nos deu.  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Este não o mundo que Deus deu. É o mundo corrompido que os humanos formaram. É poluido. É feio. É desagradável. É horrível de se viver.  
  
-Talvez... - Sorriu. - O anjo se alterou. Zangou-se de vez. Firou-o, mas não conseguiu ver. Ele se remexeu com o olhar raivoso dela.  
  
-Você é muito tapado! Qual o seu problema?  
  
-Nenhum, eu espero.  
  
-...  
  
Yoh finalemnte notou algo que brilhava no pulso de angely. Havia visto antes, mas não tinha se interessado em saber o que era. Mesmo depois de tomar banho, não o tirou. Parecia um brecelete.  
  
-O que é isso? - Ele perguntou apontando para o braço dela, mas lembrou-se que ela não podia ver. - Esse... Bracelete?  
  
O anjo olhou para o braço, onde lembrava trazer seu bracelete há tempos. Claro, como poderia se esquecer? Era cega a partir de hoje. Não conseguia ler, o que ali estava escrito. Mas leu como se pudesse ver.  
  
-Angely. Esse é o meu nome. Quando eu virei anjo, me deram esse nome.  
  
-Está dizendo que... Seu nome era outro antes?  
  
-Sim. Mas eu...não me lembro de nada. Somente de... - Angely fechou os olhos, apoiando a testa na mão, em cima da mesa. Mesmo fechados, suas pálpebras se mechiam perturbadoramente. - De um home.  
  
-Um... - Piscou. - Homem?  
  
-É... - Abriu os olhos. - Um homem alto, de cabelos scuros. Ele me disse que era meu criador, e eu o chamava de Deus. Ainal, o único que pode criar anjos é Deus. - Suspirou, fazendo uma longa pausa. - E um outro anjo também. Só que menor que ele. Batia nos joelhos. Eu me lembro do anjo ser vermelho e que sua mão eram duas garras, como as de escorpiões. - Mais uma vez, fechou os olhos, pensando em como descrevê-lo. Não havia como fazer isso. Sentiu a mão de Yoh em seu ombro, abrindo os olhos rapidamente, assustada. Fitou-o.  
  
-Não faça força pra lembrar dele. Com o tempo, você vai recordar melhor.  
  
Ela abanou a cabeça.  
  
-A probabilidade, é que eu vá perder cada vez mais as memórias.  
  
Silêncio. Dessa vez, mais duradouro.  
  
-Mudando de assunto, pelo que eu saiba, os anjos não podem sair do paraíso. Por que você está aqui, então?  
  
-Estou aqui por que fugi do paraíso.  
  
-O que? Você fugiu?! - Espantou-se.  
  
-Sim. A vida como um anjo é muito chata e difícil. Eu quis fugir, e como punição por atravessar a fronteira dos mortais, eu fiquei cega, e sinto cansaço e dores, exceto as físicas... Quase como um vivo.  
  
-Entendí... Você é muito parecida com a minha esposa, Anna.  
  
-Você acha? Não me lembro de ninguém com esse nome no paraíso. Ela ainda deve estar aqui na terra...  
  
-Não, ela sumiu. Não deixou rastro algum aqui na terra.  
  
-Talvez então... - Susopirou. Não deveria alegrar o coitado, deizedno q sua esposa poderia estar viva. Ele mesmo confirmou o contrário. - Você ainda não me disse seu nome.  
  
-Yoh. Asakura Yoh. - Por um segundo, Angely sentiu a cabeça doer um pouco e por isso piscou o olho violentamente.  
  
-O que foi? Está se sentindo mal?  
  
-Não, estou melhor agora. - Yoh sorriu.  
  
-Eu estava pensando. O que você acha de eu te ajudar a recuperar a memória?  
  
-Acha que vai conseguir? Isso faz parte da magia de Deus. Você não pode contra ele. - Yoh se levantou, espreguiçando-se com um enrome sorriso.  
  
-Talvez. Mas não custa tentar.  
  
-Definitivamente, você é tapado.  
  


---------

  
  
Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo remake. Eu quero que vocês postem, viu? O cap 2 tá quase pronto, só falta o finalzinho!!!  
  
Shamanikiss,  
  
Brass 


	2. My God's Mirror

_**A Walk To Remember**_

_Um Passo para Lembrar_

_"Para alma que sabe_

_De onde vem e para onde vai_

_Não há desafio capaz_

_De solapar a sua paz."_

--------------------

Ren olhou para o portão e tocou a campaínha. Já era de noite, mas acabara de chegar da China. Todo ano era assim. Ele vinha visitar seus amigos

Ninguém o atendeu, e ele tocou de novo. Olhou curioso para Bason, que fez o mesmo. O fantasma voou um pouco mais e depois retornou. A luz da casa estava acesa sim. Yoh estava lá. O que será que estaria fazendo? Tudo bem que Yoh não batia bem da cabeça mas se esquecer que ele chegaria hoje? Estava de zoação com sua cara.

Não tinha outro jeito. Afastou-se um pouco do muro e observou o seu tamanho. Sorriu. Deu um grande salto, que foi acompanahdo de seu espírito. Subiu no muro, ficando com um joelho no chão, e uma mão também. Levantou-se devagar, olhando uma luz fosca que ataravessava as janelas de onde lembrava ser a sala. Desceu e foi caminhando para lá. Escutou vozes. Ele não estava sozinho. Quem seria? Abriu a porta. Ambos olharam pasmos para ele. Yoh sorriu. Acenou.

-Ren! Que saudade. O que te traz aqui? - Angely caiu. Pensou ser um ladrão.

Não pôde evitar sorrir um pouco, vendo seu amigo depois de um ano.

-Seu incompetente. Equeceu que hoje eu venho pro Japão? Nem veio me buscar.

-Eu tentei avisar Yoh-dono, mas ele não me ouvia. - Sorriu Amidamaru. Bason sorriu de volta. - Aconteceram... - Olhou para Angely. Sentiu que tanto Ren quanto Bason abriram a boca, mas permaneceram quietos. - Alguns imprevistos hoje.

Ren se assustou. Anna estara viva durante todo esse tempo? Não era possível. Lembrava bem da carta que ele havia lhe mandado sobre o fato dela ter morrido no país onde há cinco anos lutaram para se tornar shaman king. Nesse tempo tinham descoberto que Anna tinha câncer. Ele já estava bem desenvolvido e o Avô de Yoh, Yohmei-sensei, resolveu levá-la para ser tratada no exterior.

-Ahn... Anna? - Hesitou o chinês, inconformado.

Yoh balançou a cabeça.

-Essa é Angely. Ela é um anjo.

-Mas...

-Que tal jantarmos enquanto eu explico tudo?

Yoh deixou os amigos na sala, indo para a conzinha. Um silêncio desagradável se formou ali. Foi assim, que Ren e Bason perceberam que o que trazia alegria para aquela casa, era sem dúvida, o Yoh.

------------------------------

A Walk To Remember

Um Passo para Lembrar

Chapter2 - My God's Mirror

------------------------------

-Entendi. - Ren abaixou o hashi, colocando-o sobre o prato. - Então você fugiu do paraíso?

-Sim. Estava cansada de lá.

Ren lhe deu um olhar intrigante. Ela era idêntica à Anna. Como Yoh e Hao, a única diferença eram os cabelos. Assim como Angely e Anna. Anna tinha os cabelos menores. Mas o anjo tinha os cabelos louros até a cintura, o que, de fato, a deixava mais bonita.

-Bom... - Yoh se levantou, recolhendo todos os pratos. - Eu vou lavar isso. Ren, você pode levá-la para meu quarto? Eu vou montar um futon para ela lá. Assim, você pode pormir no quarto da Anna.

Ren concordou e Yoh saiu da sala, dirigindo-se à cozinha. Ren olhou mais um pouco para ela, e vendo-a se levantar sozinha, percebeu que ela não era tão indefesa quanto Yoh achava. Ela parecia que via muito bem. Ela andou até a escada, onde se lembrava que ela estava. Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao segundo andar, sem parar de olhá-la. Ele poderia estar errado, mas sentia nela uma aura que desconfiava. Não era malígna, afinal, anjos não podem ser maus. Ou será que podem?

-Ren, é esse seu nome? - Perguntou o anjo, sentindo que ele não parava de olhá-la. Mas não como Yoh a olhava quando se encontraram. Ele parecia estar... Vigiando-na. Não gostava disso.

-Hai. - Suspirou. - Você não pode me enganar. Quem é você afinal? - Viu Angely franzir as sobrancelhas. Ele havia atingido em cheio.

-Cheguei! - falou Yoh entrando no quarto feliz, bem sorridente. Como sempre foi. Dirigiu-se para o armário, de onde retirou um futon preto.

Ren, vendo que Angely não responderia, retirou-se com um sorriso nos lábios. Aquela garota realmente era estranha.

Yoh colocu o futon um pouco longe de sua cama, no outro lado do quarto. Angely soriu como agradecimento e se deitou na cama, dormindo depois. Yoh apagou a luz e se dirigiu para a varanda. Como a noite parecia vazia sem Anna. Sentia tantas saudades, dos tempos que passavam juntos, do tempo em que ela o mandava fazer compras no supermercado... Riu com essas lembranças. Colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e retirou o antigo lenço de Anna dali.

Olhou mais uma vez para Angely. Sorriu e andou até ela. O mesmo cabelo. Passou a mão neles. Era como... Como nostalgia, lembrar dos tempos que passava ao lado de Anna. De fato, aquilo o confortou um pouco. Sorriu para si mesmo. Só um pouco de tempo era necessário. Já que eram tão parecidas, por que não imaginar cinco segundos que ela é a Anna?

Não a Angely.

Não o Anjo.

Só a Anna. Sua noiva Anna.

----

-Ei! - Horokeu gritou no portão da frente. - Tem alguém ai? - O sol brilhava e fazia tanto calor que estava ficando insuportável ficar debaixo dele.

Iria bater mais uma vez, mas Ren abriu a porta com uma escancarada.

-Ai, como você grita! Não sabe bater de um jeito menos barulhento? - Ren perguntou.

Horokeu sorriu meio incerto e levantou o polegar direito, em sinal de "legal!". Ele havia se esquecido completamente que Ren chegou, mas ficava feliz em saber disso. Eles se viam apenas uma vez por ano. Ren abanou a cabeça e girou os ohlos, dando espaço para que o coitado passasse. No entanto, ele nem saiu do lugar.

-Vai entrar ou quer um convite?

Horokeu abanou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Estou esperando o Yoh.

-Uhn? - Ren pareceu interessado. - Vocês vão sair?

-Bom, o Yoh disse que vai à cidade comprar algumas coisas. Mas ele não isse nada sobre você vir. Mas se quiser, vem com a gente também, vai ser divertido!

-Lógico que não, eu não gosto de diversão. - disse já zangado.

-Xiii... você é antisocial, acha que é o gostosão e não gosta de diversão. Eu te mereço? - Disse brincando com ele, mas ele se irritou e começou a correr atrás dele.

Bem nesse momento, Yoh chega preocupado vendo Ren tentando fatiar Horokeu em dez pedacinhos. Logo atrás dele, Angely aparece, não demonstrando nenhuma feição em seu rosto pálido.

-Gente, gente. Se acalmem. - Yoh tentava fazer com que os dois se acalmassem. De fato, isso aconteceu e Ren entrou pela porta da cozinha. - Vamos Horo?

-Claro. - Olhou para Angely, depois para Yoh. - O clone também vai?

Yoh ohlou confuso para Anagely, mas ela era muito parecida com Anna, e como tinha esquecido de apresentá-la para Horokeu, ele deve ter pensado que ela era um clone da Anna. Sorriu.

-Não, essa é Angely. Eu te conto no caminho. - Virou-se para Angely. - Você vem?

-Não. - Falou simplesmente.

-Muito bem. - Horokeu pegou Yoh e o puxou para fora da casa, enquanto este último a trancava.

Angely estava com raiva. Agora teria de passar a tarde com aquele idiota do Ren. Encostou a cabeça no muro, olhando para o céu. Ele sabia quem ela era ou ele estava apenas blefando? Não precisou olhar para o lado para saber que ele estava ali.

-Eu sei que está ai. - Ele sorriu malignamente.

-Mesmo sendo cega você pode saber onde estou. É incrível isso, não acha? - Falava sarcasticamente. - Oh espere! Você não é humana, deve ser por isso. - Parou de sorrir. - Eu não sei quem você é, mas vou descobrir. - e virou-se para entrar na cozinha, quando ela virou a cabeça em sua direção e disse.

-Você tem algo contra eu ser um anjo? Yoh está me ajudando a recuperar a memória, e não vai desistir. Também não vou deixar que você atrapalhe meu caminho. - E passou na frente dele, entrando primeiro.

Ren ficou stuporado na porta da cozinha, com muita raiva. A raiva era tanta que a parede que ele estava segurando com a mão rachou levemente. Olhou para a parede, surpreso e depois para a própria mão. Não, Yoh não precisava ficar sabendo disso. E entrou por fim.

----

Angely parou à frente do espelho. Tocou a superfície gelada do objeto no banheiro e voltou a se afastar. Sua visão não tinha melhorado nada. Suspirou. Até quando ficaria cega? Eternamente? Teve de parar de pensar quando abriu os olhos. Sentia uma aura malígna por perto. Não era Ren, sabia. Ela vinha do...

O espelho não obedecia mais seus movimentos. Havia uma garota loira lá dentro, o mesmo rosto de Angely, mas ela estava com as mãos amarradas e toda ensanguentada. Seu cabelo parecia que não era lavado há meses e eram maiores, seus lábios estavam ressecados e possuia inúmeros arranhões e hematomas pelo corpo. Estava completamente suja. Estava desmaiada.

Por um breve instante, Angely pôde ver essa imagem e ficou horrorizada. Parou quando ouviu uma voz.

-O que você está fazendo ai?

Desesperou-se. Essa era a voz de seu Deus. Ele apareceu no espelho, na frente da garota loira. Agora ele iria castigá-la por tudo o que ela fez.

-Meu. Senhor. Perdão. - Sussurrava entre longas repiradas. - Eu não quis, eu... - fora interrompida.

-Eu te dei tudo o que você quis e você.. - Ele parecia magoado, mas Angely não podia ver seu rosto. - Você não gostou do que eu te dei? Eu te dei o céu e as estrelas, o que mais você queria?

Ela fez silêncio.

-Responda-me.

-... - Estava receosa da resposta que daria. E se ele resolvesse castigá-la? Arriscou. - Liberdade. Eu não gostava de me sentir presa lá no céu. Eu quero saber quem eu sou. E Yoh está me ajudando a fazer isso.

-Yoh? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios. - Oh, Yoh. Então... Aquele moleque ainda está vivo? Obrigado Angely. Você me deu informações muito boas. Nos vemos em breve.

Angely sentiu que as pessoas em seu espelho tinham saído. Tocou o vidro frio de novo, mas estava apenas... frio. Sabia que seus movimentos estavam estampados ali, e pareceu se acalmar, mas enrigeceu novamente quando lembrou-se do que ele falou. 'Aquele moleque está vivo?' Será que ele queria que Yoh morresse? Não, não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Tinha que avisá-lo, tinha que...

Estava tão deseperada, que quando foi abrir a porta do banheiro esta já tinha sido aberta por Ren e ela caiu em cima dele, que a jogou no chão, segurando seu pescoço contra o chão tão forte que quase ficou sem ar.

-O que fez com ele? - Ele estava com um telefone na mão, ela sentia o telefone em contato com sua pele no braço. Estava asfixiando. - O que você fez com Yoh?! - ele gritou.

-Eu não sei do que está falando. - Ela quase chorava, pegando sua mão e tentando afastá-la de seu corpo. Sua voz era um sussurro mínimo.

-Sabe sim! - gritou novamente. - Foi você que fez ele bater o carro, não é? NÃO MINTA, OS MÉDICOS ACABARAM DE LIGAR!!! Eu sei que você não pertence a esse mundo. - Diminuiu o tom um pouco, mas continuava falando tudo com muita, muita raiva. - Eu vou descobrir quem é você e vai pagar caro por tudo isso que você está fazendo.

Soltou-a finalmente e ela tossiu, deixando a cabeça bater no chão. Respirava tudo o que podia, tossindo rapidamente. Mas espere, Ren tinha falado alguma coisa com acidente de carro. Abriu os ohlos desesperada. Yoh tinha batido o carro? Seu Deus não brincava em serviço. Ele o queria morto o mais rápido possível.

_Oi!!! Está curtinho, mas é por que senão terão poucos capítulos... Bom, terá poucos capítulos de uma forma ou de outra. Então, espero que tenham gostado desse. Eu realmente pesso desculpas pela demora, mas entrei em depressão com algumas coisas e não estava conseguindo fazer nem um fic de shaman king por estar totalmente envolvida em meus fics de Inu-Yasha, eu realmente sinto muito... Mande comments, viu?_

_Adorei receber os comments de vocês e agradeço de coração à todos que comentaram._

_E desculpe pela demora e pelo erros gramaticais bárbaros._

_Shamanikiss,_

_Brass_

Não, Yoh não podia morrer.

------------------------------


End file.
